This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. My project consists in setting up both the hardware and the software for doing PALM. I will need to combine the optimal wavelengths for the photoactivatable protein we have (tdEosFP), study the the most suitable combination of dichroic mirrors and filters in order to acquire most informations with the camera. Meanwhile I will write a program in Matlab that will allow me to localize the photoactivated molecules and reach the super-resolution.